


Mitchell.

by figgybeliever



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figgybeliever/pseuds/figgybeliever
Summary: Connor knew he wasn't meant to feel this way. For an android to feel empathy was already bad but for him to began to seek confirmation, approval and attention from this deviant was something entirely wrong.





	Mitchell.

The day had began pretty normal but then a strange case came in. An android had called the police to his master's residence saying that he had fallen out and needed medical assistance. This wasn't out of the ordinary considering plenty of older citizens had androids. What was strange was when they arrived to the address given no one was home. At least it appeared that way until a laugh came from within the house. Connor kicked the door down and then it got quiet.. He carefully walked through the household with Lieutenant Anderson following behind muttering about 'stupid androids'. A voice called out from upstairs "Hey dumbass, I'm up here. God, and you're the big bad deviant hunter? You and your buddy get up here and join the party baby!". Hank groaned, "What the hell have I gotten myself into here?" And he headed towards the stairs. Connor hurriedly caught up and proceeded to climb up the stairs. The voice called out again "I'm in here 'darlin". They followed the voice and headed towards the door at the end of the hall. Connor stopped at the door and turned towards Hank "Let me go first Lieutenant," he said "The deviant seems to have previous knowledge of my history and I think it would be best if I lead". Hank groaned "You know what, whatever. Lead the way..". Connor turned and opened the door. In the room was a king sized bed, a desk and a small loveseat. And sitting on the loveseat was the deviant himself. Itself, Connor mentally corrected himself. It. Not he. The android was a JK390, he was meant to be a sexual partner which explained his lack of actually clothing other than black briefs. The android had short brown hair in a curly short style. He had hazel eyes and his face was dotted with freckles. After a short examination Connor had found that the android had only been bought a week prior. His thoughts were intertupred by the android beginning to speak. 

"Hello Connor, my name is Mitchell"


End file.
